<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uh oh whoops by zombiified</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786398">uh oh whoops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiified/pseuds/zombiified'>zombiified</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Demons, Forests, Injury, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiified/pseuds/zombiified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hiii this is really old its from at least february i just wanted something to post here to get me started off</p><p>basically lee and adam get chased through the woods by krakrofis (all important characters in my story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uh oh whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at school it is very old. its just a short little thing please be nice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lee! Lee!” Adams' voice echoed through the forest, louder than even he knew he was capable of. He’d lost Lee. He was gone, nowhere to be found, and it was all his fault. It grew darker and darker, his calls becoming more and more frantic as the shadows of the trees lengthened. In the distance, a creature lurked. It caught Adam’s eye immediately, looking at it like it was the only thing that ever existed. White glowing eyes stared back, staying as still as a statue. Eye contact was only broken by Adam when he heard a faint cry in the other direction.<br/>“Adam!”<br/>He shot around. Ever so easily did he recognize the childish cry, Lee. He called again, this time closer. Adam darted off in his direction, not caring about the monster anymore.<br/>“Lee! I’m over here!” Adam called out, running out of breath quite quickly. Finally, he found the teenager, who was running at him full speed, but appeared to be limping. Adam grabbed Lee’s hand, and the two both shot in the other direction with no hesitation.<br/>“What is that?!” Lee shouted, and Adam realized it had been following them for as long as he’d seen it.<br/>“I don’t know,” Adam paused to catch a breath, “Just keep going!” The two continued to run, dodging trees and not looking back. They felt the ground shake as the creature chased them, each footstep thumping loudly. Lee winced in pain with each step, every one making his ankle feel like it was about to explode. Squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth, he continued forward, desperate to get away. At this point the only thing propelling him was Adam dragging him, he gripped his hand like if he let go he’d die, because he probably would.<br/>Leaves. Lee screamed as his face collided with the ground. He frantically sat up, taking wet leaves out of his hair and scarf. Adam stopped as soon as he fell. He stayed hidden behind a tree from the monster, but he didn’t care about himself anymore. It leaned over top of Lee, making him crawl away backwards. He tried so hard to stand, but kept sliding. Giving up, he covered his face with his arm. He knew it wouldn’t protect him from the unhinged jaws of the beast, but he didn’t want to see.<br/>It snapped, but before it got to Lee, something else got to it. There was a large eruption of shouting between at least three or four people, but Lee questioned that number.</p><p>Lee fell to the ground. Entire body shaking, he attempted to stand. His heart raced and he felt sweat run down his face. He fell onto his foot, not bothering to try and get back up. He was too shaken up, he knew if he did he’d probably pass out, or at least that's how it felt.<br/>Adam knelt down beside him. Almost as soon as he did, Lee leaned up against him, just looking for some type of comfort.<br/>“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you, alright?” Adam lightly rubbed his back, letting him sit awkwardly to both be as close to Adam as possible and also not hurt his foot. “Were gonna be alright.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>